


The Wolf

by ShineBrightLight



Series: School Short Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Horror for class, TW:Blood and Gore, Werewolf Hadrian, ill let everyone else decide, not in full detail, not quite sure if it really is horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Prompt: The worst cramps you have ever had set in on your biceps. Your arms are twisting. You feel your anklespopping. It came on so suddenly. You drop to your knees, looking through your bedroom window, yousee the full moon. You hear a little voice behind you, “Daddy?"
Series: School Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506926





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> SUICIDE WARNING FROM THE FIRST LINE BREAK TO THE END. 
> 
> BLOOD AND GORE MENTIONED AT THE END. MENTIONED AFTER THE FIRST BREAK, SHOWN AFTER THE SECOND LINE BREAK.

Hadrian groaned softly as he looked at the calendar. It was the 8th. Which meant tonight was the first night of his transformations before the moon was completely full in two days. The date and the phase of the moon had completely slipped his mind and he didn’t have a babysitter for his kids. 

He began to panic slightly. He couldn’t send them to his brother because he would be in the same boat. The only other choice was his sister and her husbands. He fell to his knees as a sharp wave of pain raced through his body. He curled into himself and growled as the wave of pain never let up. His blood chilled as he heard a tiny voice from behind him. 

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” He whipped around and froze as he saw both of his tiny two-year-old twins. His panic began to escalate as he took in his son standing in the doorway, his daughter holding on to her brother’s shirt. 

“Nick, you need to take Nat outside and over to Uncle Cay, Aunt Jay and, Aunt Gin’s house okay? Daddy isn’t safe to be around right now and I don’t want to hurt either of you.” The toddler shook his head.

“The door is locked, daddy. We can’t get out.” He shook his head fiercely as he shakily got up and ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn’t budge. He ran to the phone. Pulling it off the wall, he quickly dialed a number he knew by heart. 

_‘Hello?’_ The voice that came over the phone had him sighing in slight relief. 

“Caleb! I need you to come open my door.”

_‘What do you mean? You told me that under no circumstances that I was to open your door because it could break the spell on it.’_

“I know what I told you and that’s what would normally happen if **_I weren’t locked in here with my children!”_** He roared the last half of his sentence as his pain grew all of a sudden. He fell to his knees, phone hanging limply against the wall as he convulsed in pain. He turned to his son. 

“Nicky, there is a door next to the stairs. Remember how it’s always open? You need to take Tasha and yourself over there, go in, and close the door behind you. It will lock and I won’t be able to get in. There is food in there, but you have to promise me, that if for some reason the door unlocks or opens, you do not come out. Okay?” His son nodded with a whimper. 

“You need to go, NOW!” His son took off around the corner, pulling his sister behind him as he went. His vision went black as he felt his bones snapping and rearranging as his transformation finally hit. 

When he next opened his eyes, it’s almost like he was looking through a television. He wasn’t the one in control of his body. He yelled and raged as he saw himself in his wolf form, stalking slowly to the stairs, lips pulled back in a snarl, saliva tainted with werewolf venom dripping off his fangs. As the wolf got to the opening of the hall near the stairs, Hadrian went white. The door was shut. But, there, in front of the door were his children. His two precious babies, standing at the door, looking down the hall in fright. 

Natasha was pressed flush against her brother’s back, eyes peeking out over his shoulders. Nick stood as tall as his two-year-old body would let him as he faced the wolf to the best of his abilities. But he could see the tears running down both of their faces. 

“Daddy, you need to stop.” The wolf slowly began to walk closer to the stairs, stalking ever closer to the children and their death. Suddenly it lunged and the children turned away...

TRIGGER WARNING!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TRIGGER WARNING!!!

The next day, when the doors unlocked there were several people standing outside anxious to get in. Before they could move, however, there was the sudden sound of a single gunshot. The noise echoed in the silence and everyone stood frozen. A woman shoved her way from the back of the crowd to the front and pushed open the door. Instantly, she was back to the railing and throwing up over the edge. 

A man, one with tan skin and dark hair and eyes, walked up to the door and stepped in. He turned back and closed the door behind him, his eyes closed as the images he had just saw flashed across his eyes on repeat. 

“Someone call the police and the Undertaker. He’s got at least two new bodies to bury.” He said softly. Many women burst into tears at the words, along with a few men. Two other men walked up to him and stood in front of him, heads tilted questioningly. He shook his head and their faces crumpled. 

TRIGGER WARNING!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TRIGGER WARNING!!!

When the police got there, the door was opened to a gruesome scene. Laying on the floor of the living room were two bodies, mutilated and torn apart beyond recognition. But there was no doubt as to who they could be. Nicholas and Natasha Cahir. Twin children of the town’s resident werewolf. As the twins were gently removed, the police found another discovery. 

Laying on the floor in the kitchen, gun in limp hand, was Hadrian Cahir, father to the twins and also their killer. His gaze was aimed towards the doorway, which, from where he laid, he had a direct view of where his children’s dead bodies had been. There was a trickle of blood running out of the corner of his mouth, non-comparable to the blood running down his forehead from the self-inflicted bullet hole. There was a note on the counter that read:

_I wasn’t watching the days and my children were locked inside the house with me with no way of getting out. I know what I am going to do is a coward’s way of making things right, but I have to do it. I can’t live without my babies. Please tell my siblings that I’m sorry. _  
_~Hadrian Cahir_

The police sighed in sadness as one of the men that came in with them carried him out before laying him gently on a stretcher and resting the children against his sides before covering all three with a sheet, which had begun to be stain red.

**Author's Note:**

> For a school assignment, this was fun to write but also hard to write. Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
